


Scientific Analysis

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Liliana has time to think.





	Scientific Analysis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithybadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithybadger/gifts).



They put her in a small interrogation room and left her waiting, likely to soften her up for whatever questions they have for her. All it’s done so far is given her time to _think._

She has decisions to make and not easy ones at that.

Hamid’s newfound morals or Gideon’s apparent lack thereof won’t guide or help her here. Not that that’s something Liliana has ever relied upon. She’ll see what the situation is, assess it from all side and then will knit that knowledge together and forge her own way. She’s done it before, she’ll do it again.

 

 


End file.
